


Under Lock and Key

by SuuriSakara



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuriSakara/pseuds/SuuriSakara
Summary: Every denial only made me want it more, but eventually it ran deeper than that: I wanted *him* to want it. And as the unanimously most persistent turtle in the lair, I knew it would only be a matter of time before that became a reality.---Michelangelo wants to give Raphael a taste of what it's like to be on the bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

            Ask any of my brothers who has the highest sex drive in the house, and they’ll give you the same answer: me, with Raph as a close second. That’s why, at any time of day, you could place a safe wager that the lewd sounds coming from the bedrooms upstairs, the showers, the tunnels outside the lair…anywhere Master Splinter wouldn’t have to see it, really, were probably coming from Raph and I. He tends to get horny when he gets angry, and me, when I get bored, so put the two of us in a room, and what do you expect to happen? All four of us got physical with one another from time to time, so it wasn’t that our bond was the most special; it was just the most frequent.

            Ask any of my brothers who tops most frequently, and they’ll all tell you: Raph. It’s just his nature, really; he’s an extremely physical being, who takes all his pleasure from doing, moving, forcing, pushing, and…well, you get the gist of it. Rumor has it that, early on, close to when we started being intimate with each other, he lifted tail a couple times for Leo, but it’s not like Raph would ever own up to it. On the flip side, we could all come to an agreement on which brother bottoms most often: Donnie, with myself not too far behind. The Donster is like the polar opposite of Raph: gentle, sensitive, feeling, thinking, and so on. It’s why he’s the only brother who consistently bottoms for me, at least, when I ask him nicely. As for myself, I just love sex. I’m totally content taking what I can get from the others, at least most of the time.

            Ask any of my brothers how to make me want something, and they all know: tell me I can’t have it. So, when the idea of topping Raph got into my head, it was damn near impossible to get out. I’d try joking about it with him, just to get shot down, and sliding a finger or two where they usually don’t get a chance to explore during foreplay, only to have my hand swatted away. Every denial only made me want it more, but eventually it ran deeper than that: I wanted _him_ to want it. And as the unanimously most persistent turtle in the lair, I knew it would only be a matter of time before that became a reality.

            My ingenious plan to do so came about almost entirely by chance. One morning, in the showers after training, I had Donnie bent over, hands and knees on the linoleum while I worked out a little leftover energy. One trick that’s sure to get him off was to get right up in his ear and talk dirty to him in the lowest, huskiest whisper I could muster, calling him things like, “filthy little freak”, and telling him, “your ass belongs to me, slut.” You know, things I’d never dream of saying to a brother as sweet and loving as him, unless I knew for a fact that he loved being degraded and teased in the heat of the moment. Before long, he bit his lip and stifled a moan as hot ropes of spunk shot across his abdomen and down onto the tile floor, thrusting his lengthy, slender cock into my hand. Seeing him tremble and cum like that never fails to put me over the edge too. Lying limp there atop of his carapace until I could regain strength in my legs and slide out of him, he brought up an embarrassing fact:

            “You, uh…” he mumbled when I finally peeled myself off his back. “You called me Raph.”

            “Nuh-uh.” I denied it. Surely, I’d remember that, right? “No way.”

            “I’m pretty sure I heard you say, ‘you like that, Raphie?’ at least twice, especially toward the end.” His gaze swept the floor.

            “Ah, shell, D, I’m sorry.” A blush tinted my cheeks. “I didn’t mean to, you know, it’s just…”

            “You’re really stuck on that forbidden fruit, huh?” he chuckled, grabbing the soap from its holder under the showerhead and starting to lather up.

            “More than anything, bro. I just don’t get it; why won’t he let anyone back there? I mean, you like it, I like it, and judging from what Leo’s room sounds like when Raph sleeps over, he likes it too. So what gives?”

            “It’s a pride thing, Mikey.” Don clicked his tongue chidingly. “Alpha male mentality and whatnot. He probably sees it as making himself vulnerable.”

            “And what’s wrong with being vulnerable once in a while?” I grabbed the soap from his hand, and scrubbed between the scutes of my plastron.

            “Another factor might be that we just _let_ him have his way with us. I mean, Leo at least has the courtesy to ask most of the time, even if he already knows what the answer will be, but Raph…”

            “Raph will just pop up behind you with his dick already out and start going to town before you can even think to say no.” I laughed.

            “Ought to lock him up in a chastity belt and see how he feels when the shoe’s on the other foot.” Don mused. Gears slowly started to turn in my head, and after a moment of silence, he looked up to meet my quizzical expression. I could use Raph’s own sex drive against him, have him so pent up that he’d have no choice but to beg to be fucked. “It’s a figure of speech, Mike; see, the shoe…”

            “I know what a shoe is, dude.” I waved a hand at him. “This chastity belt thing…Is that, like, an option?”

            “You’re seriously considering that?” He scoffed, and watched as a grin as devious as the Grinch crept across my face. “Well, most of the designs I’ve come across in my own…research, per se, require some kind of external scrotum for a base ring to enclose. But maybe…”

            There are few things in this world as awe-inspiring as the look Donatello gets when he’s solving a problem no one else has yet to conquer. I could see his eyes tracking imaginary blueprints, calculating dimensions, selecting materials, and for his brainpower to be devoted to a project so lecherous made my heart flutter, when not too very long ago, the same turtle would blush at the mention of anything beyond making out.

            “I would need Leatherhead’s 3D printer.” He declared, only moments after having begun to consider such an idea. “And explaining to him what I need it for would be…awkward, to say the least.”

            “Pretty sure LH knows about us, bro.” I leveled. “Have you seen the size of that dude’s sniffer? He could track the scent of Raphie Juice on you even if it was a mile up inside.”

            “Ugh, Mike, that’s…needlessly graphic.” His fingers pressed at the bridge of his nose. “Anyways, how would you even go about getting it on him? These kinds of things are usually only for people who put them on voluntarily; it’s not like you could sneak it on while he’s asleep without him noticing.”

            “You leave that to me, D.” I planted my hands on my hips. “You build it, I’ll get him in it. Don’t you worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> First two chapters are mainly exposition, sorry if I got you riled up for nothing lmao
> 
> Summary is a reference to the fact that, many times throughout the 2003 series, the Turtles end up in some kind of pigpile, and Mikey always seems to exclaim either "why am I always on the bottom?" or "hey, I'm not on the bottom this time!" I interpret it to mean that 4Kidz knew how we'd be characterizing him 15 years down the road hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the steamy smutty parts!


	2. Chapter 2

            Raphael, for all the energy he puts into maintaining a hard, gruff façade, is undoubtedly the most sentimental out of the four of us. Master Splinter, perhaps the most devout follower of soap operas in the history of the genre, had a similar soft spot for sappy romantic movies. When Movie Night came around, and it was his turn to pick, neither I nor Raph could stay in the room for more than fifteen minutes. For me, those types of film were far too boring; if they could shoehorn a little romance in between explosions and fight scenes, I might be interested. For Raph, though, we all knew it was a sure bet that he’d cry by the midway point, and he’d sooner punch all our lights out than let us see him with tears running down his face.

            Despite his sentimentality, Raph is terrible at remembering dates. Every year, for each of our birthdays, he’d invariably forget until the middle of the day, then spend the rest of the evening desperately hunting around junkyards and back alleys for some kind of present he could bring home before midnight. It was a tradition as old as time, to us anyways, but in recent years he’d found he could get off the hook by offering us blowjobs (something he’d almost never give of his own accord). Given the rarity of such a treat, normally we would accept it and tell him, “it’s the thought that counts”, despite it happening like clockwork once a year. This time around, though, I had a much more interesting plan.

            Donnie was on board immediately, and in the few weeks between hatching our idea and the date of my birthday, he’d perfected the design he was thinking of. Apparently, Leatherhead thought the whole idea was hilarious, and being familiar with reptilian anatomy, offered him some second opinions as they used his 3D printer to make the design come to life. Convincing Leo to play along with our plan was my job, and after assuring him that no pain or lasting suffering would come to Raph (after the device came off, that is), he seemed willing to humor me.

            “It doesn’t feel all that different from topping you or Don, you know.” He admitted. “I don’t know why you’re so caught up on him.”

            “Because, dude, it’s not about what it _feels_ like. It’s about who’s biting the pillows, being talked dirty to, getting smacked on the ass, and made to beg to get off. You know, like how he does to us.”

            “Karma.” He chuckled. “I get it; you want to give him a taste of his own medicine. Alright, I’ll do it.”

            When the time finally came to put our plan into action, the day started out like any other birthday: a huge stack of pancakes doused with syrup for breakfast, the usual morning training, then a delicious cake slathered with chocolate frosting and riddled with candles. After that, came time for presents. Master Splinter got me a gorgeous new set of Okinawan oak nunchaku, Leo, the first ten issues of the _Scalped_ comic series I’d been wishing to get into, and Don, an adapter for my Shell Cell that made it able to play Nintendo 3DS cartridges, along with the latest Pokemon game. And, as expected, Raph forgot.

            “You know I got something good for ya later.” He purred lowly, leaning across the kitchen table once Splinter had left the room. Leo and Don were washing dishes behind us, careful to pretend not to listen.

            “Gee, I wonder…whatever could it be?” I deadpanned. “Raph, when are you gonna think of something original, for once? Can’t you come up with something more creative than a half-hearted blowjob?”

            “Half-hearted?” he growled, his hands tensing into fists. “Why, I oughta…”

            “Dude, come _on_.” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “You’re talking to the master here. Besides, when’s the last time you gave a present that didn’t have to do with sex?” He paused for a minute, seriously mulling it over.

            “Alright. A get-out-of-jail-free card.” He decided. “You get to get away with any one request, prank, comment, or whatever would normally earn you a clobbering, scot-free.”

            “Hmm…” That was my cue; it would be more difficult to work with than I’d hoped, but by my estimate, about half our ninjutsu training was all about how to improvise. I stood up from my chair. “I’ll take it. Now, come with me.”

            “You…wanna burn it that quickly, huh?” He eyed me suspiciously, following me up the stairs to my room. “So, what do you want me to do?”

            “Oh, it’s not what I want you to do…” I opened my desk drawer, finding the silk pouch Don had left inside, but not taking it out quite yet. “It’s what I want you to _not_ do.”

            “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” He grumbled.

            “It’s simple: I want you to go one week without cumming.”

            “Ha!” he snorted. “Piece of cake. That’s really what you wanna waste my present on?”

            “What makes you so sure it’ll be easy?” I retorted smugly. “When’s the last time you made it a whole week?”

            “Uh…back when I was twelve, probably.” He leveled.

            “Well, I’ve got just the thing to help you, then.” Opening the silk pouch and removing the device within, I examined it with as much curiosity as he did.

            A polished steel ring was split into two parts, designed to enter his slit as separate pieces, and once locked together, become wide enough to make removal impossible until unlocked. Fastened to the ring was a scarlet chamber of stretchy silicone, shaped almost exactly to the bulbous head of Raph’s cock, able to fit neatly inside his slit when its prisoner was soft, but intended to allow only enough give that an inch or two would peek out when it was hard. A narrow slit marked the center of the reservoir, so using the bathroom wouldn’t be too messy of an affair, but it was narrow enough that his sensitive flesh was essentially cut off from outside contact.

            “What the fuck is that?” He exclaimed, taking a step back as his eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets.

            “A little present from Donnie. My way of making sure you don’t cheat, bro.”

            “If you think I’m putting that shit on for even a _second_ …” He spat, turning and opening the door, where Leo and Don stood to block his exit. “You guys are in on this too?”

            “I’m just curious to see how my design holds up.” Don smiled.

            “And I just want to see how long it takes you to go completely insane.” Leo teased.

            “That’s…you…” Raph rested his head in his palms. “Fine. One week, and not a second more. And if it hurts, it’s coming off.”

            “It’s a deal.” I grinned. No matter the outcome, we were due for an interesting week, that much was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bop bop! Didn't intend on hitting y'all with the one-two punch in such quick succession, but I'm going out of town for St. Patrick's Day, and will likely be so positively shitfaced the entire weekend that I won't want to put in the effort of editing uploading these chapters via tablet. So, enjoy for now, and keep patient for that juicy shit!
> 
> Also, making one of my favorite kinks work with my favorite fandom is fuckin' DIFFICULT when you have to consider terrapin anatomy! Ain't no balls to put a base ring around! And while you can use a Prince Albert piercing to construct ringless chastity, good luck convincing someone to pierce their dick just as part of your birthday present! (Though, of the four brothers, I could see Raph having a bit o' jewelry down there...that's for another story though lmao)
> 
> I might not have explained what the cage is supposed to look like too well, so I'll give y'all a replica: https://www.amazon.com/FeiGu-Silicone-Chastity-Device-Clear/dp/B074Z5XRJC/ref=sr_1_159_s_it?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1521235339&sr=1-159&th=1
> 
> Just imagine the base ring comes apart completely, and can then be locked when it's inside Raph's slit/cloaca/wherever he keeps his dick, and is of such a radius that it can't be pulled out until it's unlocked. Or, you know what, just pretend he's got balls in there somewhere. I really don't care, the point is he can't get fully hard, and now Mikey's gonna take advantage of that fact.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

            The rest of the day after Raph first put the cage on and reluctantly handed me the key, I don’t think any of us saw him leave his room. I can’t say I blame him; the device didn’t look too comfortable, and I know my mood would turn sour if someone told me I couldn’t get off for a week. I did miss his ‘company’ more than I cared to admit, but letting Leo have his way with me and doing likewise to Don satisfied me nonetheless. It was a pleasant change from my usual Raph-after-Raph-after-Raph routine.

            The next morning, Raph clearly didn’t want anyone to tell how pent up he was, which made his futile efforts to hide it all the more hilarious. We could practically see a storm cloud over his head as he left his room and ate breakfast without acknowledging us. During training, Sensei called him out multiple times on not being focused, and instead of giving the real reason for it, all he could do was grumble under his breath.

            “Everything alright, bro?” I teased between kicks and punches while sparring with him. “You don’t seem yourself today.”

            “Fuckin’ peachy.” He growled, baring his teeth. “Told ya, piece of cake.”

            “Glad to hear it.” I needed to push him. “If keeping Lil’ Raphie locked up makes you this much easier to spar against, maybe I’ll just have to lose the keys…”

            “What makes you think I’m easy?” He seethed.

            “This.” I muttered nonchalantly, ducking one of his punches and sweeping both his feet with a rotating kick. His shell fell to the floor with a satisfying clack, and I brushed my hands off with a look of smug satisfaction on my face. Thinking of one more way to nudge him, I sprung back upright and ‘accidentally’ knocked a nunchaku from my belt in the process. Bending over directly in front of him, I made sure to pop my hips back and wiggle my tail while I picked my weapon up as slowly as possible. Taking a quick peek between my legs, I savored watching his eyes go as wide as pie plates before he started wincing at the discomfort between his legs.

            “Oh, sorry dude! Didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

            “I. Told. You.” He grunted, swinging himself back to his feet. “I’m. FINE!”

            After training, Raph isolated himself off in the weight room, so I had a long, not-so-relaxing shower with Leo. When we were finished, the hothead was still working out. Being in a particularly chipper mood, I decided to make everyone sandwiches for lunch. Knowing everyone’s favorites, I served Leo, Don, and Master Splinter, noting a particular absence from the kitchen table as the others began to eat.

            “ _Raaaph_!” I hollered out toward him. “Pastrami and mozz on rye! Freshly toasted!”

            “Not hungry!” A roar echoed through the lair as if a fire-breathing dragon had taken up residence by the weight bench.

            “Michelangelo.” Splinter chided after taking his last bite, keeping his voice low. “What have you done to disturb your brother this time?”

            “What makes you think it’s me, Sensei? I’m hurt.” I feigned a pout, and he shot me an unconvinced glare.

            “Raph’s just in one of his moods, Father.” Leo butted in. “Mikey had nothing to do with it.”

            “Well, one of you ought to determine the cause of this mood, and resolve it, before your brother seriously injures himself.” Lo and behold, even when we’d finished eating, he was still lifting weights, the rapid pace of metal clanging telling us he was doing so at a frantic pace.

            “I’ll take care of it, dudes.” I beamed, finishing off the last of my own sandwich and trotting over to the source of the racket. Drenched in sweat, his face practically the same hue as his mask, Raph had damn near every single weight plate in the gym stacked onto the bar, in a futile effort to either tire himself out or distract himself from his predicament with pain.

            “You…uh…mind if I work in with you? Maybe after taking, like, half of those weights off?” I chuckled, only to earn a grim, unwavering stare. If he wanted to be difficult, I could be too. “Fine. Guess it’s leg day for the Mikester, then.”

            The key to a good workout is a good stretch beforehand, of course, so I set about bending down to touch my toes, then kicking each leg high up on the wall, over my head, and leaning deeply into it before switching to the other. Finally, when I could feel Raph’s eyes burning a hole in the back of my shell, I took a few of the remaining weights and slid them onto the other bar on the floor. Clearing it over my head and onto my shoulders with a huff, I squatted as far down as I could, brushing the floor with my tail, before rising back up. After a set of twenty squats, my muscles ached satisfyingly, and as I bent forward to roll the bar off my shoulders, I could make out another wince of uncomfortable denial on my brother’s face behind me. His clanging had finally stopped.

            “You know, if you’re finished, a cold shower might do you good, bro.” I smirked, not even bothering to look back at him. Though he still wasn’t speaking to me, I heard him trudge up the stairs and into the bathroom just moments after I’d sat down in front of the TV. His shower was a brief one, much shorter than usual, though that may be because one of us typically went in there with him. Once he’d returned to his room, Leo sat beside me on the couch.

            “You’re really going through with this, huh?” He looked more amused than concerned. “He’s already about to explode.”

            “He’s barely twenty-four hours in, dude, you know he’s just being dramatic.” I cracked a smile. “Why, is _someone_ missing the attention he usually gets from Raph?”

            “No, I…” he leaned in close, his voice becoming a whisper. “I was just wondering…if you might be willing to share your…birthday present?”

            “You mean…” I began, and he put a finger to his lips while pointing to the Raph’s door, showing it had been left open just a crack. “ _Ah._ Sure, bro, just let me have him first, and then I’ll think of a way we can all get in on the fun.”

            Much like the day before, Raph spent the rest of the day holed up in his room. Recognizing there was a limit to how far I could push him in one day, I decided to let him be, diving into my new comics, and making some progress on a fresh Pokemon game. Just as my red-banded brother was likely doing his best to distract himself, I knew my plan would bear fruit only if I could be patient.

            When the day had wound down, and it was finally time to get ready for bed, I noted two distinct noises coming from the row of bedroom doors on my way to the bathroom. From Don’s room came a duet of hushed churrs and moans, clearly identifiable as him and Leo. One door over, still just barely ajar, all I could hear was the springs of a mattress creaking at a furious pace. Unable to help myself, I pushed the door open just an inch further, and peered in.

            Perched on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed, both his pillows were stacked directly between his legs as his hips pistoned back and forth into them. Each time he pulled back, I could catch a glimpse of the red rubbery sheath barring him from hardening any further. His eyebrows were knit together with desperation as he stared up at the ceiling, praying for any kind of sensation, let alone release. After another minute or so, when sweat was pouring off his jade skin and staining his sheets, he groaned in fury, whipping the pillows into the wall and flopping back onto his mattress, covering his eyes with his hands as he panted to catch his breath.

            So, I thought to myself as I pulled away from the almost-pitiful sight, this is what it feels like to be in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain and body are basically shutting down after this bacchanalia of a weekend, so there very well could be flagrant errors in this chapter and I'd have no way of knowing lol. If you see something, say something!


	4. Chapter 4

            The second full day of Raph’s torment started out very much the same as the first: another wordless breakfast, and another training session riddled with shoddy footwork and lapses of concentration on his part. Watching him spar with Leo, his eyes seemed to have dark bags under them, and another aspect of his suffering dawned on me: Raph was one of those guys who needed an orgasm before bed, be it by his own hand or the work of his brothers, as if it were a sleeping pill. It wouldn’t come as a surprise to me if the past two nights were his longest drought since puberty first struck him, and clearly his body hadn’t acclimated. Furthermore, the senselessly excessive workout he’d had yesterday wasn’t doing his muscles any favors.

            Similar to my sparring with him yesterday, Raph was out of his depth, and Leo swiftly sent him tumbling to the floor in a dizzying spiral. Unlike my own takedown of the hothead, though, Leo took it yet a step further: going down to the floor with him, pinning all four of his limbs, and ‘inadvertently’ letting the base of his plastron grind against Raph’s. The anguish in my red-banded brother’s eyes, and smug sense of victory in Leo’s, practically brought tears of joy to my own. With the frustration-induced force of a volcanic eruption, Raph threw Leo off of him and stomped off toward the showers before Splinter could even finish dismissing us. Our Sensei simply shook his head, either accepting that Raph was simply in one of his ‘moods’, or sensing that the cause of his behavior was something he’d previously told us he’d like to keep his whiskers out of, both for his sake and ours.

            After lunch, Don had gone to the garage to work on some project, and Leo had gone into Splinter’s chambers to meditate, leaving me unattended to play video games in the living room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raph leave his room, look around shiftily to check if anyone had noticed his presence, and lightly step towards Donnie’s room. Curious as to his motive, I pretended not to see him. In a flash, he was back out, closing the door as silently as he could, and tiptoeing into his own room. This was very out of character; we usually left our doors unlocked when we weren’t inside, with the understanding that no one would go meddling with each other’s stuff. Raph and I had even come to a ceasefire after my umpteenth time leaving fake cockroaches inside his pillowcase, so to see him violate the terms by going into Don’s personal space was surprising. What could he possibly want in there?

            Saving my game and pausing it, I went up the stairs as silently as a mouse, and cupped my ear to his door. Inside, I could hear a low buzzing tone, beneath a murmur of uncomfortable grunts and winces. It didn’t take much for me to piece together what was going on inside. With the precision of a locksmith, I turned the doorknob slowly enough that I hoped Raph wouldn’t even register it moving, then peeked in through a narrow opening. Lying on his carapace on his mattress, one hand seemed to tease at his slit, desperately fingering the cartilage in an attempt to feel something inside. The other pumped a purple cylindrical object in and out of his tailhole at a furious pace, one I recognized after a moment as Donnie’s magic wand. My resolve to play the waiting game disappeared in a heartbeat.

            “Donnie’s gonna kill you if he finds out you’re using that.” I sneered, pushing the door all the way open and strolling in casually.

            “Close the damn door.” He barked, not even bothering to open his eyes as he continued. “Why’d you gotta do this to me, Mike? You really hate gettin’ fucked by me that damn much, you wanna see me suffer like this?”

            “Please, dude; if I hated it, you’d think I’d tell you after the first thousand times.” I chuckled. “Also, you’re using that thing wrong.”

            “The fuck are you talkin’ about?” He opened one eye, casting a doubtful glance as I strode up to the bed and took the vibrator from his hand. I gripped it firmly, sharply adjusting the angle so the head shot up toward the base of his cock, and held it in place. His breath caught in his throat.

            “ _That’s_ what I’m talking about.” I teased, now gently moving the toy in a small circle around his sweet spot as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. “You get a lot more out of it if you concentrate less on fucking and more on _feeling_ , bro. You’d know that if you’d bottomed more than once or twice in your life.”

            “Is that what this is about?” he whined, rapidly losing his ability to keep his voice steady. “Turnin’ me into Donnie, all touchie-feelie?”

            “Oh, not at all. I want _you,_ Raphie…” I pressed myself down into his neck, my lips only inches from his ear, before removing Don’s toy with a lewd suction noise. “…To flip over, and get ready for a taste of your own medicine.”

            “Could’ve just asked.” He grumbled, pulling his hand away and complying with my instructions. As he mounted on his hands and knees, his red-coated manhood poked out from its slit, its prison looking stretched to maximum capacity. I bounced onto his mattress and slid a finger into my own slit, already mostly hard from the little show he’d been putting on for me.

            “Where’s the fun in that?” I let my rod drop down into the open, lining it up against his already-prepped hole. “You’d have just laid there like a dead fish. This way, you actually _want_ it.”

            Without warning, I slammed my meat in to the hilt, forcing a shocked gasp from his mouth as I dove right into a steady rhythm. Taking a page from his book, I pulled his head back by the tails of his mask and purred in his ear.

            “Feeling any better, big boy?”

            “F…fuck you, Mike. Goddamn cage’s about to break.” His resolve needed to be broken further. I grabbed Don’s toy from the sheets beside us and clicked its button, feeling it rumble to life. Resting one hand on the back of Raph’s shell, I used the other to direct the wand around to Raph’s slit, aiming the buzzing head right at where his frenulum should be. The resulting shudder resounded through his whole body, and it sounded as if he was about to sob.

            “What do we say?” I got right back in his ear, letting my breath warm his neck.

            “Go…fuck…yourself.” He choked out in between thrusts, eyes squinted tightly shut.

            “Rude.” I wound my free hand back, and smacked the taut muscle of his ass as firmly as I could, withdrawing the vibrator and pulling my cock out in one fluid motion. “Manners, Raphie.”

            “Please…” he shook his head, voice trembling.

            “Please what?” I folded my arms and grinned smugly.

            “Please…keep fuckin’ me, Mike.” He sighed, defeat heavy in his breath.

            “If you insist.” As soon as I plunged back in, and the vibrator made contact with his trapped cock, he let out a low, needful moan I’d never imagined I’d hear from the hothead in my life.

            “Thank…you.” He muttered, barely able to put the words together.

            “Good boy.” I soothed, giving a sopping wet lick up the back of his neck for no other reason than that I _wanted_ to, and savoring how he tensed up in response. “Who’d have thought that, deep down, the Big Bad Raph is a bigger, needier _slut_ than anyone in the house, huh?”

            “One…time…thing…” He insisted, practically unintelligible as groans and gasps interspersed his speech.

            “Oh, please. I think I know why you act so tough and alpha all the time.” I growled like a hungry wolf. “You just don’t want anyone to find out how hot and tight that ass of yours is. You’ve been holding out on me, bro.” For effect, I cupped his glute with my free hand and squeezed it possessively.

            Feeling my biggest, most well-muscled brother squirm underneath me and let out poorly-concealed squeaks and whines when my thrusts were too sudden or too deep was a hell of a power trip. After a few minutes, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last, but I wanted to make sure our tryst ended exactly the way I’d envisioned it. I tightened my muscles and tried thinking of kata, or video game strategies, or anything to take my mind off the scene under me. Soon enough, the pace of Raph’s breathing and noisemaking picked up, and I could feel the muscles of his tailhole begin to clamp down on my shaft. Knowing the telltale signs, I yanked the vibrator away at the last possible moment, and hearing his needy, disappointed moan pushed me over my own edge. I completely unloaded in his ass, filling him with more cum than I’d ever known could be inside me, and collapsed blissfully onto his back with a satisfied sigh.

            Before I pulled out, I curiously took the magic wand and pressed it midway between his tailhole and his caged cock. Rubbing it around in a circular motion, I could feel Raph’s heart rate pick back up and his muscles beginning to tense. Again, I pulled it away at what seemed to be the last possible second, but it appeared that I misjudged: a single bolt of spunk shot out of the silicone opening as a lewd, unholy noise gurgled out of his mouth. The rest of his load seemed to ooze out slowly, and his heartbeat didn’t come back down to earth until a few minutes later.

            “What…the…fuck was that?” He panted as I pulled myself out with a schlicking sound. I bent over his side to investigate: his cock still tensed at the device ensnaring it, but a whole load’s worth of cum stained the sheets under him.

            “Dunno.” I noted. “But to me, it looks like you came. And you know what that means?”

            “What?” he mumbled quietly, before his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “Oh, fuck, Mike, come on man! That’s…”

            “Sorry, dude. Back to Day Zero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great point of contention among chastity users: does a ruined orgasm count as an orgasm nonetheless? 
> 
> And an equally important question: do turtles even have a prostate? Lord knows somewhere in the world, a miserable zoology grad student has the answer, and a forty-page dissection report on it. God bless our scientists, folks.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be my first time writing an OT4 scene, so it might take a while as I draft a hundred times and throw away ninety-nine, but hopefully it's worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

            After a bit of negotiation, I relented, and let Raph count the two days’ worth of chastity toward his full week. My goal wasn’t to castrate him, after all, but merely to savor holding his reins for a while in the manner he usually held mine. However, getting him off regularly throughout the remainder of the week would be completely counterintuitive, so after our one encounter, I warned Donnie to keep any toys that could help him locked away in his lab. Thus, each day after that, Raph would come to me in search of some type of relief, even a ruined orgasm like he’d gotten, only to get stranded at the peak and left even more desperate than before. Even though he’d only signed on for the week, all it took was one stray comment about ‘accidentally’ losing the keys for him to realize he was at my every beck and call.

            Having the most dominant force in the house reduced to a ball of horny putty was a hell of a power trip, and I took advantage of it to the fullest extent for the rest of the week. Every morning, I demanded a blowjob before training, ostensibly because he could use the practice. Before lunch, some accompaniment in the shower was in order, and around bedtime, I’d planned a new activity for each night. Day Three, I borrowed some of Leo’s many candles and gave wax play a try; Day Four, I finally got to experience dishing out a spanking rather than receiving one; Day Five, I brought him up to the rooftops once the others had gone to sleep to see if exhibitionism was all it was knocked up to be; and for Day Six, I slowed it down and enjoyed a long, relaxing massage before getting ridden in bed.

            Finally, Raph’s last day in lockup came around, and while I knew our fun had to come to an end eventually, I was sad to see it so quickly. Of course, the grand finale was the night I’d prepared for the most, and true to my word to Leo, I intended to share my ‘birthday present’ with both him and Donnie. When night fell, and Master Splinter had gone to bed, it was time to put our plan into action. Raph received a text from me, instructing him to come to Leo’s bedroom; being the farthest away from Splinter’s, and the largest by a couple feet, his room was our go-to spot for any fun that involved all four of us. Confused as he might have been at the destination, within a minute, the door creaked open tentatively.

            Peering inside like a wary animal, all he could make out were our silhouettes standing against the flickering backdrop of candles along the walls.

            “Close the door.” I purred in the lowest voice I could muster. “And kneel down on the mattress with your hands behind your back.”

            “What is this, some kinda…” he scoffed, still complying as he tiptoed toward us.

            “No talking.” Leo barked. “Or do we have to let Mike ‘misplace’ those keys for another week?” At that, the hothead immediately shut his mouth.

            “That’s right, dude.” I leaned in as he took up his position on the bed. “If you’re a good boy for us, you get out at midnight, just like I promised. If not…” I produced the keys from my belt, letting the glint of candlelight reflect off them before his eyes as I mimed swallowing them.

            Before Raph could even react, Leo was binding his wrists behind his back, then moving downward to secure his ankles to his thighs, a leapfrog-like position I know had been personally inflicted on me a few times by the blue-clad rope enthusiast. Sliding a finger underneath each knotted cord to ensure no harm was being done, Leo seemed content in his handiwork. Stooping down to look Raph in the face, his gaze carried some kind of smug weight in the brief moment before he shifted the red mask sideways, blocking the jade eyes from view.

            “So, who’s up first?” A malicious grin crept across Leo’s face. “Mike’s had the whole week, and I’ve at least had a couple times. I figure Donnie should get first dibs.”

            “Don’t have to ask me twice.” Don beamed, stepping forward and pushing Raph’s head down until it was level with the bottom of his plastron. “What is it you usually have me do when _I’m_ the one on my knees?” He sneered into the hothead’s ear, with a tenacity I’d never known Don capable of. In a second, Raph’s tongue was out, delving into Don’s slit and coaxing his cock out from its hiding place. The genius’ considerable length bobbed in the air, thudding against his cheek, and he wasted no time in nursing the head and diving downward hungrily.

            “Your turn, bro.” I gave Leo’s butt a firm smack, ushering him toward the other side of the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand with one hand while freeing his cock with the other, already practically fully hard at the prospect of where it was about to go. Slicking up his hands, he let one glide around his shaft while using the others to tenderize the outside of Raph’s hole, not waiting long before shoving a finger in unceremoniously. This elicited a muffled groan from Raph, his face buried deep in Don’s crotch as he swallowed his cock to the hilt.

            “Don’t spend any more time prepping him than he’d spend for you, Leo.” I urged, watching as he eased a second finger inside. Moving around my oldest brother, I reached for Don’s vibrator on the nightstand and clicked its button, feeling the buzz course through my hands. Experimenting with rubbing it around my own slit for a moment, I was snapped back into focus by the renewed moan gurgling out of Raph’s throat as Leo prodded his prostate. After a minute, the leader’s patience wore thin, and he gave his meat one last rub before wiping the excess lube on the bound turtle beneath him and lining up for entry.

            “I’ve had a lot more practice since the last time I was back here.” He cooed into Raph’s ear. “Let’s see if you like it any better.” Not bothering to ease him into it, Leo pushed forward in one fluid motion, until his plastron was pressing against Raph’s tail. Even beneath his blindfold, I could see his eyes go wide at the sudden intrusion, but there was no time to acclimate as Leo built up a steady, pistoning rhythm. Practically drooling over the sight of my largest, most well-muscled brother getting spit-roasted on the bed before me, I got into position at the edge of the bed and used Don’s magic wand to trace circles around Raph’s imprisoned cock.

            I had to keep my head close to his to differentiate his pants and moans from those of my brothers, using them as a guide to tell when he got close to the edge. My goal was to leave him teetering on the brink of release for as long as possible, to melt his resolve away until he was nothing more than a quivering mass of sheer need. Knowing how our week had progressed, it wouldn’t take long at all; each successive day left him with a lower threshold for stimulation, and even more of a hair-trigger. Plus, the headspace he was in from having his nose buried between Don’s legs, breathing in the pheromones of his most submissive brother, was sure to keep him even more on edge.

            Before long, Don released a shuddering cry as he shot his seed down Raph’s throat, and Leo’s own climax wasn’t far behind. When the two had peeled themselves off of the hunk between them and stepped back to spectate, I pulled the vibrator away for the umpteenth time and watched him squirm yet again, a desperate whine escaping his unoccupied lips. I grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him backward onto the mattress, sliding his mask back into position and staring into the lust-glossed gaze beneath me as I climbed atop him.

            “So…Do you think you earned these?” I asked, pulling out the keys to his cage and letting them jingle in front of his face.

            “I…” Gears visibly turned in his head, doubting what the right answer could be. “Only if you think so.”

            “Hmm…” I stroked at my chin, feigning hesitation. “Dudes, what do you think?”

            “I could go for another round in a bit.” Leo grinned, wiping the residue off his rod with a towel before tucking himself back in.

            “Ditto on that.” Don smiled. “With a little more practice, he could give a better blowjob than you, Mike.”

            “The vote’s not looking too good, big boy.” I sneered, leaning in closer to his face and groping the tense silicone bulge with my free hand, eliciting a wince from him. “How ‘bout I cut you a deal?”

            “What kinda deal?” he grimaced, and his eyes conveyed a poorly-hidden sense of panic.

            “Once a week, you have to do _something_ other than top us. You could bottom, suck us off, try out any of the things we played around with this past week…Anything other than shoving this…” I squeezed at his caged dick for emphasis. “Into a wet hole. Break the rules, and the cage comes back out.” Spidering further down his torso, I rubbed the cleft of my rear up and down against his plastic prison, teasing it with what it couldn’t quite feel, despite being so tantalizingly close.

            “Deal.” Raph pined, attempting to keep his voice level. I slid back and jostled the key into the uppermost crevice of his slit, finding the hole of the lock and turning it until it clicked. Without even having to disassemble the ring or slide the silicone off its housing, the sheer tensile force of his erection pushed the whole unit outward. The steel ring pieces clanged to the floor, and I peeled the rubbery red housing off the top of his rod before sliding back forward and sitting straight down on it.

            “Ooh…I was starting to miss this!” I groaned as I sank downward, thankfully having already prepped before he even entered the room. Believe it or not, Donnie’s cock is longer than anyone’s in the house, and Leo’s is about as long as Raph’s, but none of us even came close to the hothead in the girth department; his coke-can of a shaft simply seemed to fill me up and hit all the right places without fail. Even though it was finally free from its confines, Raph’s limbs were still tied up, giving me control over how fast and deep of a ride I was in for. I toyed around with the idea of going painstakingly slow, but he really had suffered enough through the week. I bounced up and down at a furious pace, tilting my hips back until his bulbous head was bashing against my prostate with every stroke, and my own cock was slapping against his plastron with each descent.

            I knew my own release was close, but after seven days with no proper orgasm, Raph’s was undoubtedly closer. A whole week without any skin-to-skin contact left him panting and tensing against his binds only minutes later, and it felt like a firehose was pumping spunk into my tailhole as I bent forward and planted my lips on his. Gaining a grip on his bulging biceps, and feeling how every muscle in him seemed to tense and shudder until it was about to snap, the additional friction between the sensitive underside of my head and his abdomen sent me over the edge. Hot ropes of seed spat out across his chest in a geyser-like burst, and once I was utterly spent, I took my weight off my hands and collapsed forward onto his plastron.

            “Think you can get these fuckin’ ropes off me now?” He growled after catching his breath.

            “Didn’t you learn _anything_ this week, dude?” I teased, popping him lightly on the nose with a finger.

            “Ugh…” He rolled his eyes. “ _Please,_ Mikey, can you get these fuckin’ ropes off me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took WAAYYY longer to write than expected, my apologies! 
> 
> Honestly, right as I got balls-deep in this smut-heavy story, I started brainstorming about another longer, slower-paced story, so I kinda fell out of the kinky mood and lost interest in writing this.I'm also still drafting up a remake to my super old story "The Noble Eightfold Path", which is slow and decidedly unsexy, so my mind's been elsewhere to say the least. But now it's done!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for whatever word salad my mind chefs up next!


End file.
